Una buena razón para vivir
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Porque al fin y al cabo esos momentos eran una buena razón para querer seguir viviendo.
_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

 _There is a house built out of stone_ _  
_ _Wooden floors, walls and window sills_ _  
_ _Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_ _  
_ _This is a place where I don't feel alone_ _  
_ _This is a place where I feel at home._

 _ **To build a home—The Cinematic Orchesta.**_

* * *

 _Una buena razón para vivir_

Adrian se mordió el labio a unos centímetros de la cama de Miles. Su intención inicial había sido despertarle y contarle el gran plan que se le había ocurrido tras dar mil vueltas en la cama sin dejar de pensar que esa era su última noche en Hogwarts, pero no todo era tan sencillo. Se habían estado distanciando ese último año. Todo era culpa del futuro, si lo tuviese delante, Adrian estaba seguro de que lo tiraría por la Torre de Astronomía, o le daría un libro de autoayuda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Antes todo era más fácil, solo necesitaba una mirada para entenderse con Miles, ahora necesitaba largas discusiones, donde lo único que conseguían era agotarse ellos y desesperar al resto, que parecían a punto de asesinarlos y no los culpaba. El resto eran diferentes, Terence siempre había sido así, lapidario y contundente, había poco que discutir con él, Graham era demasiado diplomático y era imposible enfadarse con él y a Cassius le daba igual todo, mientras siguiesen pudiendo contar los unos con los otros.

Se dio la vuelta y prefirió despertar antes a Graham, que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como deseándole la peor de las muertes.

—Despierta a Miles, he tenido una idea— la mirada de odio se transformó en una mirada que Adrian había aprendido a reconocer hacía poco tiempo y se podía resumir en "alguna vez tendréis que hablaros"

Mientras, él se ocupó de sacudir a Cassius y a Terence. Graham no podía decirle nada, se había llevado la peor parte, despertar a Cassius era como intentar despertar a un elefante dándole golpes con una varita.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — se quejó su amigo incorporándose.

—Tengo un plan.

—¿Y no nos lo puedes contar mañana? Tengo sueño, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo imaginaba, es lo que tiene la gente normal de madrugada, pero ya dormirás mañana en el tren, esta noche vamos a hacer algo guay.

—¿Y en qué consiste exactamente este súper plan que has pensado? —Adrian se giró, encarándose a Miles, que se había levantado y estaba con su cabello despeinado y su pijama de rayas apoyado en el cabecero de la cama.

—Vamos a bañarnos en el lago—contestó Adrian sonriendo hacia sus compañeros.

Como respuesta Graham saltó de la cama emocionado, Miles alzó una ceja, Terence se encogió de hombros, pero Cassius se volvió a tirar a la cama, cayendo dormido.

—Oh no, dormilón, te vas a levantar y vamos a hacer esto los cuatro juntos—exclamó Graham mientras tiraba del pie de su compañero.

—Joder, os voy a denunciar por acoso, ¿estáis todos de acuerdo de verdad en hacer eso? —al no obtener respuesta, se levantó lentamente de la cama— Como mañana escuche algún ruido durante el viaje en el tren, os voy a meter la maleta en la boca, a los 3.

Graham sonrió juntando las palmas de las manos antes de hablar.

—Bueno, la cosa es, ¿cómo salimos del colegio sin que nos pille Filch? — Adrian boqueó un par de veces, no había pensado en eso, precisamente.

—No lo has pensado, ¿verdad? — Miles se le adelantó.

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —preguntó Adrian, no tan tranquilo como quería aparentar.

* * *

En los diecisiete años que llevaba de vida, a Adrian nunca se le había ocurrido que terminaría su última noche en Hogwarts encerrado en el despacho de Filch con Cassius en un extremo lanzándole miradas de odio (porque al parecer, la silla no era tan cómoda como su cama), Terence mirando a un punto fijo, casi sin pestañear (casi estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos), Graham, curioseando con la mirada el despacho y Miles dándole la espalda con la barbilla levantada.

Había sido bastante ridículo, les había bastado dar dos pasos fuera de la Sala Común para encontrarse de cara con Filch y la Señora Norris de frente.

—No sé cómo mierdas Potter y su ejército se pasan todo el día dando paseos a la luz de la luna y a nosotros no nos dejan ni salir de las mazmorras—se preguntó Adrian mientras jugaba a ponerse sobre dos patas en la silla.

—Bueno, mirad el lado positivo, hemos salido de las mazmorras, estamos en el despacho de Filch—comentó Graham sonriendo.

—Llamadme loco pero preferiría estar en las mazmorras, más concretamente en la habitación y más concretamente, en mi cama—dijo Cassius antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en la pared de piedra

El ambiente era de lo más distendido y a Filch no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que salir a buscar unos papeles. Por una vez, Adrian tuvo ganas de verle la cara al conserje de Hogwarts. Como convocado por un hechizo, Argus Filch entró en el despacho con un movimiento brusco haciendo que Terence pegase un respingo.

—Malditos muchachos, creíais que os quedaríais sin castigo por ser la última noche, pero no será así, el profesor Snape me ha autorizado a que los deje en el aula de pociones para que hagan el inventario. Creo recordar que ha añadido que no se hace desde principio de curso—añadió Filch con una sonrisa—. Obviamente, sin magia.

—¡Pero eso es una tortura!—no pareció que la queja de Cassius llegase a oídos del conserje, porque siguió andando por su oficina.

—¿Pero no escribirán a nuestros padres?—preguntó Miles.

—El profesor Snape no lo ha considerado oportuno.

El profesor Snape—pensó Adrian—no lo había meditado mucho, tendría cosas mejores que hacer a las tres de la madrugada del último día de clases que escuchar a Filch quejarse de sus alumnos de último curso.

Pero Miles parecía aliviado y se relajó en la silla, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

—Me aburro—el comentario de Graham resonó por todo el aula de Pociones donde se encontraban los chicos. Cada uno se había dirigido a una punta del aula y se hablaban en monosílabos—Me sigo aburriendo.

—Nos hemos enterado—notificó Cassius—. Es más, no hay mucho ruido, por lo que nos hemos enterado a la primera, no hacía falta repetirlo otra vez.

—Joder, el no dormir te sienta fatal, ¿eh, Cassius?—dijo Adrian mientras agarraba un bote del estante—. Creo que esto tiene hasta hongos, no sé cuanto tiempo llevará esto aquí, pero no quiero saberlo.

—Si no fuese por ti, no tendríamos que descubrirlo—contestó Miles limpiando una de las baldas.

—Debe ser eso—dijo Adrian mientras se giraba hacia su amigo—, que horrible persona soy por querer tener un último momento con mis amigos, con las paredes de Hogwarts protegiéndonos, un momento sin tener que pensar en el maldito futuro al que todos quieren que lleguemos. No sé si podréis perdonármelo.

—Hemos estado todo el curso juntos, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Oh, sí, es verdad, mi parte favorita del curso era cuando salías corriendo cuando nos poníamos a hablar con Morag que, adivina, también es nuestra amiga, o cuando os metisteis todos en la puñetera Brigada Inquisitorial, porque claro pasarse el último curso del colegio chupándole el culo a Umbridge era la mejor de las soluciones.

—Algunos de nosotros necesitamos una nota para entrar en lo que queremos hacer en un futuro y si dar dos vueltas por Hogwarts nos daba la mayor nota posible en Defensa, no veo el problema—replicó Miles.

—Ah, es verdad, que para entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, tu profesión ideal, tienes que tener un expediente perfecto—contestó Adrian—. Pues te voy a contar el problema, sigue siendo el maldito futuro, venga ya, Miles, te encanta volar, y este año has paseado lo mismo la escoba que Dumbledore. Era tu oportunidad para ganar la maldita copa de Quiddicht como capitán del equipo y has preferido quedarte en la biblioteca para tener un futuro de oro, para tu padre, claro.

—Ya ves, algunos tenemos lo que se llama responsabilidad, no queremos vivir de la olla gorda toda nuestra vida y podrías dejar de criticarnos y apoyarnos, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

—No, la verdad es que no, lo que hacen es avisarte cuando vas a pisar una mierda bien grande que no te vas a poder quitar en mucho tiempo. Si lo que quieres es un perrito faldero, alquílale a Malfoy alguno de sus dos amigos, no es que tengan muchas luces.

—No, lo que quiero es a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, me da igual que apruebe o no lo que vaya a dedicarme en el futuro, lo que quiero es que cuando salga de la maldita biblioteca me lo encuentre haciéndome algún comentario sobre la relación entre Filch y la Señora Norris.

—Vaya, en eso estamos de acuerdo—sonrió Adrian.

—¿Ahora es cuando lloramos?—comentó Cassius recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada de Graham y una sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Terence.

—Sois gilipollas—replicó Miles a las puertas de una carcajada antes de volver a ponerse a ordenar los estantes— y tenemos trabajo que hacer, por si lo habíais olvidado.

—Sí, es que con vuestra discusión de novela romántica, se me había pasado, os faltaba besaros al final— se mofó Cassius.

—Hablando de besarse, ¿habéis escuchado que ha dicho que le encantan mis comentarios sobre la relación secreta de la Señora Norris y Filch? Ja, lo sabía, es un tema mucho más apasionante que el temario entero de Historia de la Magia.

—Si asentimos a lo mejor se lo cree—dijo Graham sonriendo.

—Dejemos que siga viviendo en su fantasía—añadió Terence.

—¡Has hablado!—exclamó Cassius— Creí que te habías quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos, Terence, cuando he visto que no has soltado ni una lagrimita con el discurso de este par.

—Serás imbecil—murmuró Adrian.

—Y tanto—coincidió Miles.

—Creo que es la primera vez que coincidís en algo desde principio de curso, habrá que pedir un deseo o algo—dijo Graham.

—No sé que es peor—contestó Cassius soltando una carcajada.

Y Adrian rió con él, tan alto que pudo haber despertado a todo el castillo y por un segundo deseó un giratiempos. Nunca le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de aparatos pero sonrió al imaginarse reviviendo el momento en el que Terence cogió su primera snicht y Graham estuvo a punto de tirarse de la escoba a abrazarlo y Cassius, Miles y él casi se caen de la escoba de reirse; o cuando se colaron en la enfermería tras el accidente de Graham y el armario evanescente, para hacer lo que Morag había llamado "fiesta de pijamas". Sí, si lo pensaba, había miles de momento que querría revivir, solo esperaba que el número de estos siguiese creciendo, porque eran una buena razón para seguir viviendo.


End file.
